How to raise your Wabbit
is a document. Obtaining ; Bought for 200 kamas from * Oshimo at (9,21) in The Amakna Forest Contents Wabbit How to breed your favourite pet Oshimo Bigglip Unfortunately, as every year, a new sort of plague spead through Amakna. But the variant of Aperiel 463 had been quite surprising: the plague only affected the pets. Symptoms were terrible. It all began with physical disorders: some became humongous, bare-skinned. Others became as swift as the wind, but at the same time extremely sensitive to the cold... No matter what their symptoms were, they all ended up dying. Then Silouate, guardian of Aperirel, tried to save those poor beasts casting a spell on them. Every pets either slightly or heavily touched by this illness experienced a sort of rebirth. This was the only solution to counter the flail which was killing them one after the other. But Silouate did not stop there. In order to prevent such a carnage from happening again in the future, he decided to link the resistance to illness of those little beasts to the one, much more powerful and efficient, of the inhabitants of Amakna. But Silouate had not planned that his spell would reinforce the links between the inhabitants and their pets. It took them only two weeks to become completely dependent on their master... That's why, nowadays, a pet can't be expected to survive long if it's not treated with great care as described in this book. You must love your pet to be considered as a good master. This is an essential condition as you need your pet's love in return. Tips on how to love your pet are not within the competence of this book. Love can't be taught, it's more about natural instinct. Instead, this book will give you all the information you need to know how to correctly feed your pet which is the second most important thing! This book will help you understand how important the diet for a Wabbit is, as well as what are its main food resources. A well-fed pet is a _regularly-fed_ pet! It takes a Wabbit about 24 hours to digest food. Forcing it to ingest something before the end of its digestion would make it grow obese and slowly damage its health. The best way would be to feed it on a fixed scheduled time every day. For example: at 10 am every day. But don't forget there is a very strict _minimum_ of 24 hours for its digestion. Once a Wabbit has finished its digestion, it can _easily_ wait 20 hours before eating again. That's why a diet based on one meal every 48 hours would be quite appropriate for a Wabbit. For example: at 10 a.m. every two days. Globally, a Wabbit can fast for about 52 hours. Beyond that period, your Wabbit will go from bad to worse with time. If you follow this diet literally, you will see your Wabbit blossom. Statistically, you can notice a visible improvement every 3 digestions. If you don't feed your Wabbit in time, it will become weak and skinny. If you feed it too much it will become obese. Therefore, you must be very careful. If your pet is either obese or skinny, the best thing to do is to start over with a good diet. After a while, your Wabbit will be fit again and will be able to blossom again. _Caution:_ You could be tempted to give twice more food to a skinny Wabbit or twice less to an obese Wabbit. Though this technique can be quicker for your Wabbit to be fit again, it can provoke inner lesions. In case of injury, a special diet will have to be given to the Wabbit. At the moment, the only food allowing a fast recovery is quite rare and very expensive. Soon, a firm is going to produce and sell a similar nutriment. An injured Wabbit can temporarily be entrusted with a Bow-kennel to avoid any risk of infection until they get the medicine. A Wabbit can eat all sorts of resources. Some will bring to its body all the necessary vitamins to improve its resistance, when others will have different effects. Please find below a non exhaustive list of those types of food: _Chlorophyllian Fauna_ Some _fruits or succulent sap_ _Blop flowers_ And obviously, _Cawwots_ ! Before we end this book, you need to know one last thing about the physical constitution of the Wabbit. Once its growth is completed, its capacities are at their utmost. Nothing else can be done for its development. But, you still have to look after it. Indeed, if you reduce your care once your Wabbit is fully grown, it could be very dangerous for its health. Good Luck to you and your pet!